Bloodlust
by butterflie
Summary: DISCONTINUED. He lived a nightmare once. Thanks to the determination of his friends, he escaped. Unable to forget, he fled to America to start anew. But it seems someone isn't willing for it to be over... Daikari hints, Character Death.
1. chapter one

Disclaimer: Digimon, it's not mine. Got it? Good. 

Author's Notes: What the heck am I doing, rewriting a story I never even finished? I don't know. Will I finish this one this time around? Again, I don't know. But I hope so, and I'm damn well gonna try! So. Stick with me here! By the way, this is not AU. It takes place two years after the events of Zero Two. Except of course, that whole crock with them grown up. You can forget THAT. Also, this fic is only half grounded in reality! And not researched in the slightest. So if you read something you can't ever imagine happening in real life, tell yourself "it's only a fic", let go, and just enjoy it. Let's see.. warnings and pairings. Warnings for mentions of murder. That's about it, I guess. Pairings are basically mentions of Daikari, and hints of Daisuke/OC. Not Mary-Sue. I don't do Mary-Sue, thanks. I don't remember if there are any other pairings in this. I'll mention them if I find them, ok? That said, I hope you enjoy!

Bloodlust (rewrite of _Assassin)_  
by:butterflie  
chapter one

Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, fifteen year old Daisuke stepped out into the bright sunlight of yet another new day in America, squinting his eyes from the glare. Even though he had been living in Florida for some months now, he still wasn't used to the weather conditions. Living in Japan had been much different than where he was now.

The weather conditions were the least of it, though. He had to adjust to a whole new set of customs and rules, a whole new language, whole new mannerisms, whole new lifestyle. Whole new friends. Nothing was the same anymore. It was hard. Sometimes he wished he hadn't wanted to start his life completely over by coming to America and leaving everything behind. Sure, most of the time it was worth it, considering what he'd lived through in Odaiba, but other times he found himself wondering if he hadn't made the wrong choice afer all.

He was surprised his parents had agreed to it, had agreed to let him just abandon everyone and everything in Japan and come to live with Mimi in Florida. Then again, his parents had seemed somewhat... eager to see him off. He supposed it hadn't been easy for them to find out their son had been turned into.. No. _Forget that!_ It wasn't worth thinking about. It was _over_. Everyone had said so. There would be no more. No more screams, no more begging and pleading, no more of _any_ of it. That's what they'd all said. No one had held him accountable, so he was free.

Why didn't he believe it?

It was the right choice. He knew it was. It had to be. Living in Odaiba after it was over, after it had all come out and all his friends knew.. it was just too painful. He couldn't stand to be around anyone anymore. No matter where he went or who he was with, he didn't belong. He stood out. He was different from everybody, and he knew it. It was why he had decided to leave in the first place. He couldn't stand the knowing looks, the whispers, the false sympathy of the girls, the pity. The carefully concealed horror and disgust.

"Uh.. Daisuke? Daisuke, Earth to Daisuke!" Matthew waved his hands in front of his friend's vacant expression, trying to get his attention as he had been for the last five minutes.

Daisuke blinked, looking at his raven-haired friend, noticing him for the first time. "Huh?"

"Finally!" Matthew exclaimed, letting out a mock sigh of exasperation. "Were you planning on standing on your porch all day, or were we going to meet Rachael?"

"Oh! Sorry.. I guess I was just thinking. Come on, we should go before she yells at us for being late."

Matthew laughed, dark brown eyes shining at Daisuke in delight. "It's probably too late for that! We were supposed to be there two minutes ago."

The look of pure panic on Daisuke's face at that statement caused his friend to laugh even harder. Daisuke stood there, faintly annoyed that Matthew was laughing at him, but after a moment joined in, realizing how silly he must have looked. "Mou! Let's go already! Rachael's gonna kill us!" he said at last.

Matthew nodded, a few gasps of laughter still escaping him every now and then as they started down the sidewalk toward the direction of the beach. Daisuke managed to hold his laughter in, though he couldn't help the smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. They purposely avoided looking at one another, afraid to set off a fit of laughter again.

When they at last reached the beach, they found their other friend standing there by a cooler, a towel slung over the crook of her arm, one of her sandaled feet impatiently tapping the sand as she waited. She flung her blond ponytail behind her shoulder, almost haughtily it seemed, as they approached. "Daisuke! Matthew!" she screeched when they were near enough to hear. "You two are seven minutes and twenty-eight seconds late! Where the heck have you been? I was so frightened out of my mind that some pervert would come up to me, and I would be completely at his mercy!"

The two boys exchanged an amused, knowing glance with each other, one that Rachael didn't miss. "What?" she asked huffily. "Why are you guys looking at each other like that! Hmph. I think I deserve an apology from you two for making me wait!"

Daisuke looked at Matthew, and then at Rachael, rolling his eyes. He loved his friend to death, but sometimes he felt she was just a little too self-centered. Still, he didn't want to start an argument. He just wanted to have fun. "Sorry Rachael. It's my blame."

The teenager gave him a look, brows wrinkling in confusion. "What?"

"It's my blame... err.. my... I mean, I was the reason we were late," Daisuke stammered, face turning red. He really hated English. Even after eight months, he still had trouble over the stupidest words.

"Your fault," Matthew informed him.

"My fault?"

"That's what you were trying to say," Matthew said kindly. "It's your fault that we were late."

"Oh. Thanks." Daisuke smiled at him gratefully.

"Are you two gonna stand there discussing the English language all day or are we gonna swim?" Rachael demanded, green eyes flashing in impatience.

Daisuke turned towards the fourteen year old and stuck his tongue out at her. "Aw, be quiet! I'd like to see you speak Japanese that well in just eight months!"

Rachael frowned. "I bet I'd speak it better than you speak English sometimes, Japanese boy."

"Stop calling me that! My name is Daisuke, not Japanese boy!"

"Whatever you say, Japanese boy," Rachael teased.

Daisuke growled and launched himself at her, preparing to knock her down and fight the way he used to fight with Ken and Takeru, but luckily Matthew intervened, grabbing Daisuke's arm and bringing him to a jerking stop. "Alright already! Enough you two! We came here to swim, not fight, remember?"

Daisuke pouted a bit, yanking his arm back from Matthew. "Mou! Gomen, gomen! Oyogimashou! Yosh'!" The former leader of the Erabareshi let out a loud yell as he flew down the sandy beach towards the waves of the ocean, Rachael's taunting already forgotten.

The two Americans stared after their Japanese friend as he threw his stuff down along the way before jumping happily into the water, laughing as a particularly large wave carried him out almost immediately.

"I hate it when he uses Japanese," Rachael commented in a sulk. "I can never understand a word he says. Why does he have to keep speaking it?"

Matthew shrugged at her. 'It's probably habit. After all, it's the only language he spoke the first fourteen years of his life. Having to switch to an entirely different language as suddenly as he did couldn't have been easy."

"Yeah.." she murmured, continuing to watch the boy in the distance splashing around and making a general fool of himself. "But you know.. I wonder why he had to? Did he not know he was coming to America? And it's really strange that his parents didn't come with him, that he lives with that girl Mimi instead. I've tried to ask him about it before, but he either tells me it's not my business or he changes the subject. Does he do the same thing to you?"

"He wants to forget his life in Japan," Matthew said as he finally started down after Daisuke.

She frowned. "What?"

Matthew stopped, looking back over his shoulder at the girl behind him. "That's what he told me once. He wants to forget Japan and everyone there."

"Why?" she asked curiously.

He shrugged. "I don't know. He wouldn't say."

She blinked, at last following after Matthew. "What's he hiding, I wonder?"

xxx

_I wonder what everyone's doing back home.. Taichi and Yamato are probably arguing... Ken's probably doing some school project, and I bet Iori's practicing his kendo. Miyako would be helping her mom close the store. Takeru's maybe playing basketball, or intervening between Taichi and Yamato. Jou would be doing medical things. Sora would be at a tennis match. And Hikari..._

He shook his head at himself, stretching out on his back on the towel, staring up at the darkening sky. Matthew and Rachael had long since gone home, and most of the regular beach crowd had as well. There were only a few stragglers here and there about the beach, along with a couple further down shore wanting a romantic night for themselves.

_You've just got to forget it. Forget Japan, forget your old friends. Forget Hikari. You'll never have her, and it's not as if she liked you anyways. You're too stupid and too much like Taichi. You're not worth her time._

Suddenly angry with himself for letting his thoughts turn morose and bitter, he stood up abruptly, snatching up his towel and shaking the sand off it. He stuffed it back into the backpack he'd brought, and then headed back towards Mimi's house, a place he'd never be able to think of as home no matter how long he lived there. Still, he was grateful she and her parents had agreed to let him live there. Mimi knew what he'd done back in Japan, and how hard everything had been. He had a feeling she'd been the one to talk her parents into letting him live there for awhile. She was spoiled enough that they usually always gave in to their daughter's demands, something they must have done this time too. And he was grateful to Mimi, too, for giving up her freedom as an only child. She also took on a bit of responsibility where he was concerned, looking after him like he was her little brother. It was kind of nice to be someone's little brother again. Jun had recoiled from him ever since she'd learned the truth, and their relationship had been strained right up until the day he boarded the plane for Florida. It had hurt.

He was lucky enough in that Mimi's parents had gone to bed by the time he reached the front door, though Mimi herself was still up waiting for him. He'd seen her in the distance as he'd approached, a dark figure standing on the porch, arms crossed anxiously, body tense as she looked around. When he finally got to the steps, she was seething. "Where have you _been_?" she hissed at him, angrily tugging on a pink streaked strand of hair. "My parents and I were out of our minds with worry! You could have called!"

"I.. I'm sorry," he stammered. "I just.. I was at the beach with Rachael and Matthew, and I lost time. I didn't realize it was so late... I was just thinking." He looked down at the ground, hoping she'd forgive him and stop being angry.

She sighed. "Daisuke.."

"I'm sorry, I really am! I won't do it again!" he blurted out. "Please Mimi, I didn't mean to stay out so late!"

Another sigh. "Alright, alright. I understand. Just don't let it happen again, okay? Too many slip-ups and my parents won't let you stay anymore."

He nodded. "Sorry," he repeated again, helplessly, as she moved aside and let him in the house. He headed up the stairs to the small room he'd been given. It had previously been a guest room, but they'd let him turn into a room of his own, so he'd feel more welcome and not so much just a visitor in the house. It only helped slightly. He still felt out of place most of the time.

He locked the door behind him and dropped his backpack to the floor. He was so tired by now that he didn't bother to slip out of his swimming trunks, just merely flopped down on his bed, burying his face in the pillow and closing his eyes. Within minutes he was asleep.

xxx

The ringing of the phone beside his bed woke him sometime later. It was a private line that Mimi had been gracious enough to convince her parents to get him, so he had to answer it before someone else in the house woke up and got mad. Groggily, he reached out his hand and fumbled around on the nightstand until he found the receiver and lifted it up.

"Hello?" he mumbled sleepily, annoyed at whoever it was interrupting his much-needed sleep.

"It's not over yet Daisuke. Not by a long shot." _Click_.

Panic suddenly shot through Daisuke, and he sat straight up in bed, nerves tingling and adrenaline humming. Any lingering sense of wanting sleep was now gone. "Hello?" he said frantically into the phone. "Hello? Who is this? How did you get this number?"

But of course there was no number. He slowly hung up the phone and hunched up in his bed, drawing the covers about him. He spent the rest of the night huddled up that way, eyes wide as he stared about the darkness around him, seeing nothing, mind suddenly full of memories of the past year before this that he'd worked hard to forget.

He knew who had called him. And he knew they were right. He'd doubted it himself. It _wasn't_ over. It wouldn't be. Not until one of them was dead.

_end chapter one_

Author's Notes: Yay! I feel this is much better than the original one. It came out better written, and it addressed a few things I ignored completely last time, such as the fact that Daisuke was living in America with Mimi and it was apparently okay with everyone. This time, it makes a bit more sense why he would be. Also, I fixed the age thing. Previously, I had Mimi 17 and Daisuke 13, but that was before I knew the right ages for them. So now it's fixed and Daisuke's 15, which makes more sense as well. I also cleaned up the formatting and grammar and spelling and whatnot, so this should read a bit easier now. However, the only thing I didn't really change was the plot itself. Scenes are largely unchanged, except of course that they're better-written and I've added in some things where I felt necessary. All in all, I hope this improved the first chapter greatly, and I plan to do this for the other three chapters that are already written! I hope you enjoyed this and let me know what you think of it, if you wish!

Oh, and the Japanese Daisuke spoke earlier? "Mou! Gomen, gomen. Oyogimashou! Yosh'!" means, "Geeze! Sorry, sorry. Let's go swim! Alright!"


	2. chapter two

Disclaimer: Not mine. Nope. Toei's. 

Author's Notes: This was a really short chapter the first time around.. Not much of a chapter. And sadly, this rewrite isn't much longer. I'm sorry XD You can live with it though. Woo. Nothing much interesting happens in this chapter, except that it increases the suspense :D Enjoy!

Bloodlust  
by:butterflie  
chapter two

"Daisuke! Wake up! It's already eleven! If you sleep any later your brains will turn to mush!" Mimi yelled up the stairs to him.

The teen groaned, it was too early in the morning to deal with that overly-cheerful voice. So irritating. Groaning again, he grabbed the blankets and yanked them over his head in an attempt to block out Mimi. "Mush, huh?" he mumbled to himself, still half-asleep. "Where does she come up with that stuff..."

Footsteps on the stairs, and Mimi was bouncing on his bed before he had time to react. "Daisuke! Get up!"

"Agh! Get out! Come on! Mimi!" he whined at her. "I'm tired, let me sleep!"

"Nope," she said cheerfully, grinning. "Get up. You can't sleep forever! Anyway, you got some mail yesterday, and I forgot to give it to you."

"Ugh.." he muttered, trying in vain to kick her off the bed. "I don't care about mail. Go _away_."

"But it's from Japan!"

That got his attention. Throwing the covers off his head, he opened his eyes, looking at her in confusion. "Japan?" He frowned and tried to think. "Who would send me mail?"

She shrugged as she stopped bouncing around and stood. "It doesn't say. Here, it's downstairs. Come and get it."

"Oooh, I see. It's all a ploy to drag me out of bed!"

She grinned. "Yep."

He made a face at her as she left. Rubbing his hands over his face in an attempt to wake up, he jumped out of bed and stood there for a moment, letting the rush of disoriented dizziness pass. He dressed quickly, throwing on some clothes without really looking at them. Then he headed downstairs, still wishing he was curled up in bed, sleeping peacefully.

He found Mimi in the kitchen preparing some lunch. Some American food, he didn't know what it was. It was one of the things he really missed about Japan still:the food. Mimi had been in America too long, she was more American than Japanese now. At least, that's the way it seemed sometimes, living with her. "Letter?" he asked.

She turned around, knife in hand, and pointed to the table where it had been sitting in plain site. A little white envelope, with "Odaiba, Japan" written in English as the return address. His name and Mimi's address was in the center of the envelope, also in English. It made him instantly suspicious, and he snatched up the letter, carrying it into the living room.

None of his friends would send him a letter and write his name in the English alphabet. Nor would they have left the return address as simply "Odaiba, Japan". They would have put the full return address on there, along with their name. So it wasn't from a friend. But who else would send him anything from Japan?

He stared down at the envelope in his hands, suddenly afraid to open it. He didn't want to know what the letter said. He had a feeling he knew who it was from, and he didn't like that in the least.

Slowly, he pried open the envelope flap and pulled out the sheet of paper inside. The envelope fluttered to the floor, forgotten, as he read the one line printed there.

_Daisuke, I warned you. You could not escape me. You are still mine. It's not over yet._

Angrily he crumpled up the paper into a ball, hurling it across the room, wanting the threat as far away from him as possible. He stood there, chest heaving with fear, staring at the ball of white sitting innocently on the floor where it had landed. _Why?_ he thought. _They said it was_ over_. So why isn't it?_

"So who was it from?" Mimi asked as she walked into the room.

Daisuke jumped and then looked at her, shaking his head back and forth. "Just a prank.." he said softly. "It was just some stupid kid pulling a prank. It was nothing."

* * *

"Woah, Daisuke, are you okay? You're pale!"

Said boy glanced over at his friend, offering her a small smile. "I'm fine, Rachael. Some tired."

She didn't even bother to correct his grammar, just continued to give him concerned looks, her face reflecting her worry. She'd never seen her friend look so washed-out before. And he'd rarely been this quiet. "Are you sure?" she asked him, unwilling to let it go.

He nodded, trying for a larger grin. "Yeah! I'm fine. It's nothing, really."

"Well... okay then,"she said, not entirely sure she believed him. He didn't _look_ fine.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a bit. Daisuke lowered his head, intently studying the grainy pattern of the wooden table. Rachael looked out the window, presumably inspecting the clouds for any sign of impeding rain. Finding none, she turned back to her friend and opened her mouth, about to ask a question.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late!" Matthew said apologetically as he slid into the booth beside Daisuke. A waitress quickly came over and took his order for a rootbeer float. "Did I miss anything?" He looked between Rachael and Daisuke, a faint look of concern on his face. "You two aren't fighting again are you?"

Rachael shook her head, somewhat annoyed at her best friend's bad timing. Just when she'd been about to ask Daisuke again about the past he was hiding.. and Matthew had to show up. She sighed inwardly. "No, we're not fighting."

Matthew blinked, still looking between them, obviously wondering what the silence had been about. "Okay then..." He took a closer look at the boy beside him, frowning. "Geeze Daisuke, are you okay? You look pale."

Daisuke groaned and buried his head in his hands. "I'm perfectly fine," he said through his fingers. "I'm some tired."

Matthew laughed. "You mean somewhat tired."

"Whatever," Daisuke mumbled back, despising the flash of embarrassment he felt as Matthew corrected him.

The waitress brought Matthew's rootbeer float over him to him, and he thanked her before turning his attention to Daisuke again. "Did you know there's some guy outside asking about you?"

Daisuke's head shot up. "What?" He tried to ignore the lance of fear that shot through him.

Matthew shrugged, apparently not worried or finding it strange in the least. "Yeah. Just some guy. Said he knew you in Japan and he'd lost contact with you when you moved here. Wanted to find you again or something like that."

"What'd he look like?" Daisuke asked, hoping his friends didn't catch the slight tremor in his voice. He fought to maintain his self-control.

"Umm.." Matthew voiced. "I didn't really pay that much attention.. He was tall, and he had blond hair I think.. Light skin. He looked American, not Japanese." Now Matthew frowned, finding the encounter strange in retrospect. "Did he really know you?"

"Yeah, I think I know who that might be," Daisuke said, trying to sound casual about it. He tried to convince himself it was Yamato. Yamato was tall with blond hair. Yamato didn't really look Japanese. Yeah, that was it. It was Yamato. That letter and phone call was just what he'd told Mimi:nothing more than childish pranks. They meant nothing. Aaron wasn't back. He was being foolish. He ignored the voice in his head screaming at him that Yamato wouldn't come to America to search him out, and Yamato knew exactly where he lived and hadn't lost contact. It _had_ to be Yamato. None of his other friends looked like that.

"Daisuke?"

"Huh?" He jerked back as if he'd been stung, blinking and looking at the girl across him from. Rachael frowned, exchanging a worried glance with Matthew.

"You might be getting sick. You don't look so well. Perhaps you should go home and rest?"

Suddenly that seemed like a very good idea to Daisuke. "Yeah, yeah okay," he said, fumbling in his wallet for some money. He pulled out a few bills and tossed them on the table, sliding out of the booth. "I'll see you guys later?" he said.

Matthew slid back into his seat, having moved to let Daisuke out. "Sure. Get some rest and feel better, huh? We'll call you tomorrow."

"Sure," Daisuke agreed. "Tomorrow." If he was still alive then.

He turned and almost ran out of the diner, completely unaware of the worried looks his friends were giving his disappearing form.

"I hope he's okay," Rachael remarked. "I'd hate for anything bad to happen to him. He's a really good friend."

"Yeah," Matthew agreed, staring absently at the empty glass before him. "He is a good friend. I'm worried."

_end chapter two_

Author's Notes: yatta, this is a _lot_ better than the original chapter for this. I made the first scene longer, and adjusted the second scene so it made more sense, as well as lengthening it. There weren't really any grammatical errors to correct in this chapter, nor spelling errors. So yay for that! Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment if you wish, and look for chapter three hopefully soon!


	3. chapter three

Disclaimer:Again, it's Toei's. 

Author's Notes: okay, here is where the story starts getting into the totally impossible parts XD I haven't actually decided if I want to change up the blackmail scheme thing yet, but if I do it will be something equally impossible! And I _did_ change up what happened in this chapter. So remember:it's _fanfiction_! (not that that's really an excuse..) Enjoy.

Bloodlust  
by:butterflie  
chapter three

"Hello?" Daisuke asked wearily, answering his phone. He'd been laying on his bed staring at the ceiling and trying not to think. It hadn't worked too well. It had been three days since Matthew had told him about the guy asking around about him, and his mind could think of nothing else. He hadn't left the room, hadn't talked to Mimi or his two friends, had barely even bothered to eat. He could only lay there, consumed with his fears and worries and hope like hell he was wrong about it all. Even now, as he picked up the phone, all he could think of was Aaron.

"Daisuke-kun?" The soft-spoken female voice immediately jarred him out of thoughts of Aaron.

"Hikari-chan!" he exclaimed happily, his heart giving a slight jump at her voice. It had been so long since he'd heard it; it felt like an eternity. Then he paused. Hikari hadn't called him once in all the time since he'd left Japan. He'd wanted it that way, had asked all of his old friends to not contact him. It would have been too painful for him. If Hikari was calling him now, it meant something had happened. His mouth went dry, and he had trouble forcing the next words out. "Why are you calling me?"

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I know you didn't want us to call again. Something's happened.."

He was shocked to suddenly realize that she was crying. Panic again, overwhelming him. He gripped the phone receiver tighter, knuckles going white. Fighting to maintain calm. "What?" he asked her, voice choking slightly. "What is it?"

"I'm so sorry," she repeated, and now she was crying openly, her sobs tearing at Daisuke's heart and making him panic more. He was suddenly afraid to hear what Hikari had to say. He didn't want to know. "Listen, Ken was... he was killed tonight. He was walking home from Takeru's, and someone shot him.. he.." she stopped, unable to go on.

"No.." he whispered, tears starting to form in his own eyes. Pain began to claw at him, and he stubbornly shoved it away. Ken was dead. His best friend. Ken had been the only one who hadn't truly shunned Daisuke in any way since the truth had come out. He'd somehow understood, and in that quiet gentle way of his he let Daisuke know that. His shoulder had been there for Daisuke to cry on as his world had fallen apart around him, and he'd been the one to help him pull it back together. And now he was gone. "Hikari, no! You're.." He wanted to say _You're lying_ but he knew what she was saying was true. And he couldn't say the words, couldn't hurt her like that. "Who did it? Who killed him?" he asked, voice catching on the last two words.

"They.. the po-police-" she stopped, apparently making a visible effort to pull herself together. "The police don't know. They're putting it down as a random mugging gone wrong. But Daisuke.. I.. _We_, us Erabareshi-tachi, we're pretty sure Aaron was related somehow.."

"What?" Daisuke frowned, the pain at losing his best friend momentarily put aside. "Hikari-chan.. Aaron's _here_. In Florida. I saw him myself. You're wrong."

"I didn't say it was Aaron himself!" she snapped, then immediately apologized. "I'm sorry. I'm upset. I can't believe this is happening.. and now I'm supposed to be going to Florida tomorrow.."

"WHAT!" he near-screamed, panic returning full-force. "Hikari-chan, you can't come here! Did you not just hear me? Aaron's _here_! He's here in Florida!"

"The plane reservations were made months ago," Hikari told him, starting to cry again. "It's been planned for ages that I'd go visit Mimi this coming week. And now with what happened with Ken, my parents think it'd be a good idea for me to get out of the country awhile and away from everything. I won't even be able to go to his funeral because they're making me go to Florida!"

He felt sick. He struggled not to start crying, only marginally suceeding. "You're staying here, with Mimi and me then?" he asked, his voice making the words tremble.

"Yes. I called Mimi a few days before. It's all set-up. I should be there by tomorrow night, unless I can manage to change my parent's minds."

He heard footsteps on the stairs. "I hope you do change their minds." Then Rachael and Matthew were standing in his doorway, hesitant to go any further when they caught sight of his face and his tears and heard his rapidly spoken Japanese. "I really hope you can change their minds, because it's too dangerous for you to be here. Please don't come to Florida, Hikari. Not now. I don't want yet another death on my conscience."

"I'll do what I can. I've got to go." Before he could say anything else, she'd hung up and he was listening to the dial tone.

"Dammit!" he swore in English, practically tossing the phone down. "Dammit!"

"Daisuke?" Rachael asked tentatively, unsure what was going on

But Daisuke ignored her, walking to the window and pressing his hands to the glass, looking out. Ken was dead, and Hikari-chan was coming to Florida. Those two thoughts kept running through his head, intermingling and tangling up with each other until they were just a blur of noises, no longer coherent. Rachael and Matthew stood in the doorway of his room, watching him, shifting nervously on their feet.

"Should we.. leave?" Matthew finally asked his friend softly.

Daisuke shook his head, still looking out the window. He didn't speak, only continued to let the silence grow longer while his friends grew more uncomfortable.

"Daisuke..." Rachael tried eventually.

"I didn't want you guys to ever know," he said softly, without turning around.

"Know what?"

"What happened. Back in Japan, the part of my life that I wanted to keep secret. But it looks like I have no choice now... It wouldn't be fair to not tell you, not when your lives could possibly be in danger."

At last, he turned to face the two teens, taking a deep breath before speaking the words that would change their perceptions of him forever.

"I killed people."

_end chapter three_

Author's Notes:Haha, I was just suddenly hit with a much better idea of how I want the next part of this to work! It's great, finally having something than some lame, flimsy blackmail scheme! Anyways, hopefully after the next chapter things will start getting longer, but I'm really reluctant to change up things too much from the original chapters in Assassin, which is why these are still pretty short. Well, I know not many people are reading this (or if they are, they're not reviewing..), but I hope the few who are enjoy this!


End file.
